


Love Sparks

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Mpreg, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean are in love and they are always carefull under the sheets, right? This mistake could change their lives forever. (I suck at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Male's get pregnant just like women do in this fic lol.  
>  I use a laptop so I don't have propper speach marks. Only one set. ( " ) =[

  
Author's notes: Hey guys, this is my first mpreg and Wincest fic ever *Look's from side to side* but I think it's pretty good, kinda'? Lol. I was skeptical to post this story but I did. Anyway, first chapter. Hope you enjoy.  


* * *

"Hey baby" Dean say's softly and crawls under the sheets so he's poitioned on top of Sam and brings up one hand to cup Sam's cheek, the other on Sam's naked thigh. He pulls Sam's lips into a chaste kiss, tracing his tounge over them asking to be let in and Sam obliges.

 

They kiss lazily at first but it quickly deapens. Sam raises one of his hand's and places it on Dean's chest pushing gentely.

 

"Don't do this to me now" Sam said and quickly slides from under his lover's form and drags his legs over the edge of the bed.

 

"Why not?" Dean ask's and get's up, back against the bedset folding his arms across his chest.

 

"Dad will be here soon and what if he finds us like this?" But Sam really wanted Dean right now.

 

"Well - he wont be here for another two hours" Dean smirk's, pulls Sam back so his head is resting on Dean's lap. They could get ready later.

 

"I was going to get a couple' hours sleep - but somebody wont let me" Sam got up and sat on Dean's lap, Dean smiled a toothy smile and slid his hand's to grop Sam's ass causing Sam to gasp.

 

"That's becasue I can't get enough of this hot ass of yours" Dean purred and cupped the back of Sam's neck pulling him in for a hot kiss making sure he left one hand on Sam's boxer covered ass, caresing both cheeks. 

 

Sam rocked back and forth on Dean's lap, cauing Dean to moan into his mouth, Feeling Dean's now hard cock pushing against his thigh. 

 

Dean removed his hand from the back of Sam's neck to Sam's boxer briefs and slid his hand down grasping Sam's cock, slowly caresing it into hardness. Dean gentely lowered Sam on his back to rest on the mattress and layed kisses on Sam's chest, making love with the right nipple, licking the nub and sucking at it into hardness doing the same to the other.

 

Sam writhed underneath him, bucking his hips up for more friction, needing Dean to pay attention his cock.

 

"Dean...I need..." Sam moaned as Dean sucked on his neck, he tilted his head to the side to give Dean better acsess.

 

Dean licked and sucked at Sam's neck in the end causing a bruising hicky, marking Sam as his. Dean caresed his hand on Sam's inner thigh, pulling at Sam's boxer briefs. Sam liffed his hips up so Dean could slip them off and throw them in a pile on the floor Doing the same to his own, Dean threw them next to Sam's.

 

Dean and Sam's erection's rubbed together and Dean started to hump Sam.

 

Dean moved his fingers to Sam opening and started to tease it before entering one finger deap into Sam. Sam gasped in pain but Dean quickly moved his free hand to cup Sam, were the neck and cheek meet and rubbed Sam's lower lip soothingly. Dean entered a second finger and started to scissor his way into Sam's opening.

 

Pain quickly turned into pleasure and Sam found him self fucking Dean's fingers and cried out when Dean found that sensetive spot.

 

"Lube..." Sam gasped out.

 

Dean removed his fingers and bent down, captured Sam's bottom lip in with teeth and sucked it into his mouth, then made love with Sam's tounge with his own, reaching blindly on the table stand for the bottle of lube.

 

Dean reluctently sat up on Sam's hips and squited the the lube on his hand ready to slick it on his throbbing cock when Sam's hand cought hold of his wrist. Dean looked down at him in confusion and lust in his eye's.

 

"Condom" Sam breathed out.

 

Dean's eye's widened, "Sam I hven't got .."

 

"Dean..."

 

"Please Sam. I wont cum in you, I swear" Dean begged.

 

Sam let go of Dean's wrist, "Okay but make sure you don't. Don't want me... to - you know..." [I]get pregnant[/I]

 

Dean shook his head and prepared his cock. Dean leaned down lower and spread open Sam's thigh's wider and poitioned his cock into Sam's opening, pushing in ever so slowly minding not to hurt Sam and placed one hand on Sam's thigh, caersing it loveingly while the other grasped Sam's cock.

 

Dean bent down when all of his sex was in Sam and started to rock slowly but Sam had none of that and met Dean's thrust's faster, while Dean's hand made love with Sam's cock. Sam cried out when Dean hit his protuse and moved his hand to Dean's bare chest playing with the nipples.

 

"Sam...Ohhh Sammy..." Dean moand and started to pound in faster and rubbed Sam's cock faster also.

 

Sam came with a cry, crying out Dean's name. His eye's shut spilling his seed all over Dean's hand and fingers, Dean licked it clean hungrily.

 

Dean was ready to cum and nearly did in Sam but Sam quickly grasped his arm and Dean pulled out, cumming over the bed sheets and Sam's opening.

 

Dean lay down on his side and dragged Sam into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Sam rested his head on Dean's chest, spent.

 

"Love you" Sam said softly and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist.

 

"Love you to baby" Dean replied and wrapped his arm's around Sam's uper body, laying a kiss on the top of Sam's head.

 

"You better not have came in me or I'll kick your ass" Sam joked.

 

"Like to see you try bitch" Dean chuckled, rubbing his hand up and down Sam's muscular arm.

 

"jerk. But seriusly man - you didn't right?" Sam asked and looked up into Dean's eye's.

 

"No. - no worries" Dean cuddeled Sam closer.

 

"Good." With a soft sigh.

 

"Why? - Don't you want a baby with me? " Dean asked.

 

"No it's not that - It's just..." Sam trailed off and bent his back down so he couldn't see Dean's face.

 

"Just what?" Dean placed two fingers under Sam's chin and forced Sam to look up at him.

 

"I don't want it to have the life we had - you know, hunting, and stuff" Sam explained quitely.

 

"Yeah" Dean aggred and changed the subject." Last time I fuck you without a jonny"

 

"It's making love Dean" Sam scowlded.

 

"Whtever" Dean snorted.

 

"We better get ready - don't want dad to find his two son's naked and smelling of sex now do we?" Sam laughed and went to get up but Dean pulled at his waist and dragged him back down.

 

"Five more minutes" Dean whined.

 

"I'm icky and I need a shower -" Sam got loose and stood up and turned to face Dean's shit eating grin "-And no you can't come in with me"

 

"Party pooper" Dean yelled after him when the bathroom door shut.

 

40 minutes later both men were fresh and Dean was eating a takeaway chinease on the four chaired table waiting for Sam to throw a hissy fit about his hicky. They were waiting for their father to arrive to find out what he dug up abot the yellow eyed demon that killed their mother.

 

A couple of months after Jessica's death Dean found out that Sam had loved him since their early years of teenagers but was to embarassed and afraid that Dean and their father would resent him for it or even kick him out the family, to tell Dean about it. But all it took was the biggest chick-flick on earth and sex to know Dean loved Sam too.

 

They just didn't want their father to know, well atleast not yet anyway.

 

"Dean what the hell is this?" Sam hissed angrily at Dean pointing at the coulorful mark on his neck.

 

"That - my brother is a mark to let all people know that you are mine"

 

"What if dad see's this?" Sam asked, panick quickly overwheming anger.

 

"Woah, hey, hey - " Dean got up from his chair and placed Sam in it. " - Just - wear a scarf - and say you'e got a sore throught - okay? - It'll be okay"

 

"You think he'll buy it?" Sam asks.

 

"Yeah -" Dean got up and grbbed the marron scarf from his duffel bag and folded it around Sam's neck "-Why, don't we look sexy" Dean smirked.

 

Sam blushed and Dean gave Sam a chaste kiss.

 

"He might not even ask about it" Dean offered.

 

"Yeah -" Sam aggred and tucked into his chinease, Dean did the same sitting next to Sam, knees knocking each other every now and again. Sam looked at Dean and thought for a moment thinking if he should bring this conversation back up or not.

 

"What?" Dean asked, looking skeptical at his brother.

 

"Nothing"

 

"Sam - cut the bull. What is it?" Dean asked.

 

"It's just when are we going to tell dad Dean? - we can't keep this from him forever you know" Sam asked.

 

"Oh God" Den groaned.

 

"You asked Dean" Sam said forcefully.

 

"Yeah and I'm sorry I did" Dean said angrily.

 

"Look we can't just follow him around like were....."

 

"I get it Sam - It's just it's going to hurt him. This is sick okay? - two brothers fucking each other? How do you think he's going to react" Dean shot up angrily the chair going backwards hitting the floor causing Sam to flinch.

 

Sam was on the verge of tears of what he heard that came out if his lovers mouth, the man who was supose' to love him.

 

"I'm sorry you feel that way. If thats how you feel, we'll just stop" Sam said quitely looking down at the floor, anywere but at Dean.

 

Dean face paled but before he coud think of what to say there was a rather loud knock on the door.

 

"Hey boys" John said gruffly with a small smile at the door."Who died?" John asked when he noticed the long faces. He made his way in throuh the door and dropped his duffel bag on the floor.

 

Sam couldn't take it, he had to get out of this small room. The walls were getting closer and closer and-

 

"Give me a minute" Sam say's quietly and grabs the bathroom door handel, practicaly throwing himself in there, locking the door behind him.


End file.
